


Let's...

by SolSermisiere



Category: Karneval
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Yogi, Dorks, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prentending not to be awkward Gareki, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolSermisiere/pseuds/SolSermisiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustration doesn't bode well with Gareki. Sexual frustration built up over time is even worse... </p><p>(In which Yogi can't really explain himself well, or simply won't without the so much needed prompt on Gareki's part. But give the man points for trying... We're all people...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> After much consideration, I decided that firstly, this pairing needs more fics; secondly, why not with some smut? Here is the result.
> 
> As a heads up, it's a two shot and the actual smut is in the second chapter. The first is the 'build up' and Gareki and Yogi trying to figure things out. After all, talking is important in any relationship. I have a thing for not just writing a smut scene, but also what leads to it... 
> 
> Opinions are highly cherished.

“Yogi...?”

“I... Gareki-kun... I just...”

“You just what? Why are you doing this every time? Do you even have a sound reason?”

“I-I do. I do. Gareki-kun... You're just so...” Yogi emphasized the last word, yet let his voice linger on it for a moment too long. 

It became obvious that he couldn't—or wouldn't?—voice his thoughts after all, leaving Gareki with a confused mind and gradually increasing impatience that could any moment now morph into flaming irritation—very much justified at that—at least in Gareki's own opinion, which he obviously highly valued, thank you very much.

“I'm so what? Because I can't seem to fathom what is it exactly in that princely, good-for-nothing head of yours that makes you intent on making an idiot out of me every friggin' time,” Gareki muttered with a slightly acerbic tone.

It seemed the level of his irritation happened to rise faster than he had anticipated.

“G-Gareki-kun! I'm not! I would never!” Yogi heatedly denied, his voice taking on that slightly whiny tone that manifested itself when the young man has found himself in emotional distress. 

Despite the situation, which was almost begging to turn more and more awkward taking into account his and Yogi's entanglement, Gareki felt the overwhelming need to turn his eyes at Yogi's childish antics. They seemed to come forth in the most unbecoming of moments. 

When and why did he get accustomed to them again? Ah, but that wasn't the main point, right? The real problem was Yogi's ridiculous stalling... He didn't appreciate it. 

He didn't appreciate it the least bit, especially when it wasn't him who has started it all in the first place. Well, it could be that Yogi was simply particularly dense in the aspect, but somehow, Gareki doubted it. 

There just seemed to be some kind of notion that Yogi couldn't get over with. As if the usually cheerful man was in a state of constant ambivalence. It played on Gareki's nerves to no end and Yogi's vagueness on the topic did little to appease him. 

Usually, Gareki wasn't a man of many words and yes, sometimes he even wished for Yogi to shut his mouth for a moment and just be, without unnecessary distractions. Regrettably, one of the few times he wished for the opposite he couldn't seem to get it. Well, damn his luck...

At the current tempo, they weren't going anywhere and Gareki couldn't decide what he was feeling exactly as a result. Irritation, yes, but at what? Simply not getting his way, which he was most often aiming at? Not being able to continue what could have become a very pleasurable encounter if not for one Circus Second Ship's Fighter indecision? Maybe because that was on rare occasions only that Yogi had problems with spilling the contents of his heart to Gareki and most of the time it was a tell-tale sign something wasn't quite right? 

There weren't many things that Gareki disliked as much as being confused, misinformed or lied to. Keeping Gareki in the dark about pretty much anything he had any interest in was a big no-no if he had any say in it. And even if initially it was so for some reason, he made sure it wasn't a long-term arrangement. 

This couldn't be any different, especially as he was directly involved. Hence, he had to take certain measures to make Yogi realize there was only one way of going about it—namely, Gareki's way.

And so, instead of letting himself sink under Yogi's weight, relying heavily on the element of surprise—which he wouldn't admit loudly of course—he flipped them over so that now it was him towering over Yogi's, currently very surprised, persona. 

Certainly it was best to take things into his own hands...

“G-Gareki-kun? What are you doing?” Yogi stuttered, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Tsk! Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm doing what you apparently can't. If I wait for you to finally decide to go through with it, I'll get grey hair. Just how do you think that makes me feel when you stop suddenly without explanation? I have enough of being left frustrated like that!” Gareki finally exploded, accentuating his words with a punch to Yogi's shoulder. 

Yogi's eyes widened to an almost comical extent, mouth open, yet the young man not uttering a single word.

“Don't you dare look so dumbfounded, idiot!” Gareki drawled out, getting embarrassed at his own straightforwardness. 

“What?!” he exclaimed at Yogi's inquiring gaze. 

By now Gareki lost almost all of his cool. Truthfully, it's not like he had much experience in such situations and it really took a lot of courage, as well as stepping out of his comfort zone, to even touch on the subject. 

“Gareki-kun!” Yogi shouted animatedly, rising slightly from his position from under Gareki and encircling him with his arms, Gareki's head now buried in the space between Yogi's shoulder and ear. 

“What are you doing, idiot!” it was now Gareki's turn to ask disbelievingly, his face heating up fast.

He tried disentangling himself from the blond, to somehow get a hold of the situation once more, but Yogi's embrace was too strong and Gareki sighed loudly at the unforeseen development, deciding to temporarily surrender. 

Any resemblance of a fight with Yogi, concerning their relationship of course, ended up mostly unsuccessfully, unless the reason for it was truly grave. All in all, staying mad at the older man for long periods of time was like staying mad at a puppy for something as silly as it wetting the floor—the irritation was fast to deflate, often even without Yogi making a conscious effort to pacify Gareki. 

The raven haired felt less than pleased because of the fact, yet couldn't really take any action to change it. Besides, it would mean Yogi wouldn't be the Yogi he had feelings for, the younger had to admit reluctantly.

“Are you going to at least say something, aside from squeezing the air out my lungs?” Gareki finally asked, having waited a few moments for any continuation after Yogi's sudden outburst and not being presented with any.

The blond nuzzled Gareki's hair as an answer, trailing one of his hands down Gareki's thinly clothed back; the younger had a hard time concealing the shudder it caused.

“I'm really sorry Gareki-kun. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I was so focused on my own feelings and fears, on what I thought was right that I had barely stopped to consider how it could affect you. I'm sorry!” Yogi exclaimed in a heartfelt way. 

Yogi's confession made Gareki squirm slightly in embarrassment. The man could be such a contradiction, pouring his heart out in such an honest and intense way, while sometimes hiding his problems and concerns from others with adamant resolution. Admittedly, though, most of time his reasoning for keeping others out of his troubles was him trying to spare them heartache and pain. Not that it worked the other way, as Yogi was always first to butt in and offer his help, even if nobody asked for it... 

Gareki couldn't fathom how naturally selflessness came to this man. It was an inseparable part of Yogi and while it could become a reason for ridiculous situations like the one the have found themselves in, on a base level it made Gareki feel cared for and loved. Unconditionally. Even if he felt slightly pissed off at times...

“Well, I'm glad you managed to finally notice I should have a say...” Gareki said, his voice muffled slightly because of his proximity to the blond, his face resting against his neck.

Thankfully, Gareki's words resulted in Yogi's hold getting loose enough he got back his mobility, which he promptly used to leave Yogi's lap and sit next to him on the bed. Some space between them was needed after all, seeing as Gareki's initial plan had failed.

They had to talk it out once and for all. No beating around the bush and subtleties. 

Gareki mentally cringed at the thought of what he would likely have to say to get his point through Yogi's thick skull.

“Yogi, just how old do you think I am now?” Gareki asked seriously, some of his bitterness seeping into his tone.

Yogi turned to look at him directly, a somewhat puzzled look on his face. Why was he surprised at the question? Wasn't his age the source of the problem? Maybe Yogi really didn't realize it was bothering him? Because to Gareki? It seemed pretty obvious...

“Eh... You're eighteen?” Yogi finally graced him with an answer, yet for some reason there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice; as if he wasn't sure he was right.

“Are you asking me?” Gareki's brow arched up. 

“No?” Gareki stayed silent and Yogi bit his lower lip. “No,” he corrected himself.

“Great. We have it established then that I'm eighteen. Logically, it translates to me being of age, don't you agree?” he looked at Yogi pointedly.

“Ugh... I guess so...” the blond admitted slowly.

“Well then, if you do... you probably also realize it means I'm perfectly legal. I'm not jail-bait for a good four months now, Yogi. Does that clarify things for you?” Gareki stated.

He was extremely glad irritation helped him fight the embarrassment.

Yogi, meanwhile, seemed to be at a loss for words. Was Gareki too straightforward? But how was he to communicate the issue otherwise? Delicacy and subtlety were certainly not his strengths in such situations, unless he had to fake them in front of strangers or enemies. Yogi was far from both...

“It's... Gareki!” Yogi whined in distress, eyes darting left and right, unable to focus on Gareki.

And this man was six years older than him... 

Not that Gareki was unmoved, but he had some dignity left. He hoped...

“What do you want me to say then? Isn't it obvious? I know it bothers you somehow that I'm six years younger, but you act as if it was a twenty year gap... or as if I wasn't... wasn't willing to... I'm not a kid!” Gareki managed to finish, his words finally catching up to him, warmth threatening to colour his cheeks.

“I know you're not!” Yogi argued, catching Gareki's hand into his. “I know, but... You're still so young,” he finished weakly, aware such words could only further aggravate the other boy.

“Why does it matter so much, Yogi? My life, just as yours, wasn't a bed of roses and you know it very well. I was already way more mature at fifteen than most of the kids my age. I'm over eighteen now. I can decide for myself. I know what I want. And I want you!” the raven haired male angrily exclaimed. 

Both men looked at each other after Gareki's loud announcement, a little startled. Yogi gave Gareki's trapped hand a squeeze, visibly agitated.

“I want you too. I do, just that... Does it automatically make it okay? I mean... I've liked you since you were fifteen. And I really shouldn't have. You were so young and on top of that so many things were happening... It was not a time to have a crush on a boy six years my junior, somebody I couldn't, shouldn't touch. And is three years that much of a difference? I... I want you, but I'm so scared of rushing things, of ruining it for you, for us... You deserve so much, Gareki-kun!” Yogi explained.

Gareki's could no longer fight off the blush that bloomed high on his cheekbones. 

He knew Gareki has started liking him before he was ready to admit his feelings for the blond boy. He didn't realize, however, that Yogi has been looking at him like that virtually since the beginning... 

It could have been unsettling had it been anyone else but Yogi. Despite craving to touch Gareki for such a long period of time he didn't push him in any way into something he didn't want or wasn't ready for. Like the good hearted idiot he was, Yogi couldn't forget that he started liking a fifteen-year-old, even though he had the time to grow up and become a fine young man instead of a boy.

“You are insufferable, I swear! I don't want you to look at me and see that boy from three years ago, I want you to look at me, really look at me, and see who I have become. We've been skirting around each other for too long! It's almost two years since our first kiss when I have been half the way to seventeen. Don't you think we've waited enough? I'm not going to suddenly start hating you just because we decide we can go further than making out after more than a year of being in a relationship.”

“Gareki-kun, are you really okay with this?” Yogi asked, his eyes searching Gareki's and holding his gaze.

“What more do you want me to say? Do you really want me to be crude and spell it out for you, Yogi?” he huffed, exasperated.

“I...”

“I'm an eighteen-year-old teenager who has been teased by his boyfriend for over a year, a boyfriend who had stopped in the middle of a make out more times than I can remember... Even Tsukitachi and Jiki have been teasing me lately, seeing my frustration! So, yes... I obviously am okay with this. Actually, I'm more than okay with this. To be blunt, and so you cannot misunderstand, I will say it once and for all... I'm horny and I don't care for my right hand any more. I want you to finally let go of the past and any misconception that you have and do something about it! I doubt I can make it any more clear...” Gareki delivered his little speech, determined.

Determination was a forte of his, among many others. It wasn't that easy to confess his need for intimacy with Yogi, especially so openly and to the point, through words rather than actions, but the bluntness, strangely enough, helped him to ease his nerves.

He couldn't say the same about Yogi, whose blood painted his cheeks with a nice reddish hue. 

How could he be twenty-four? Also, if he got embarrassed to that point simply because of talking...? Maybe Gareki wasn't the only problem here, after all? Could it also be that, despite being physically attracted to him, Yogi was simply too nervous and embarrassed to have actual sex with Gareki instead of make outs that, at the most, had the two of them shirtless and nothing more?

Sure, Gareki didn't have previous experience aside from Yogi, but he had assumed that the older man had had some time to explore his sexuality before getting togtether with him. He was six years older... Though, Gareki had met him when he was twenty-one so... Still, it was older than Gareki's current age and his hormones definitely agreed with his feelings that it was about time to get some action. WasYogi less adventurous by nature?

It shouldn't have been so complicated...

“Are you okay?” Gareki finally asked, concerned that he had said too much. 

Yogi chewed at his bottom lip again. For some reason, Gareki found it extremely distracting. And sexy...

“Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting you to... eh... I may be a little... shy with words?” 

'Couldn't have figured it out on his own' Gareki thought sarcastically, but kept it to himself.

“The important thing is, are we on the same page, Yogi?” Gareki inquired, letting his hand caress the inside of Yogi's wrist slowly, his gaze intense.

Yogi didn't try averting his eyes and Gareki could hear his loud gulp at his touch.

“W-we are...” he whispered slowly, the tone making Gareki shiver.

“Good,” Gareki nodded.

“Yeah... Good,” was Yogi's agreement.

They just looked at each other for a moment, neither of them really moving, excluding Gareki's thumb on Yogi's wrist. The air was suddenly filled with tension. Sexual tension. Yogi's intense stare gave him gooseflesh. 

He really wanted to touch him. To be touched...

And then Yogi's grip on his hand tightened and he was yanked forwards, landing on his lap, their chests flush against each other.

The temperature in the room increased almost palpably. 

One of Yogi's palms found his way onto Gareki's nape, the other wandered to his hip, touching the naked skin between his tight tank top and low-riding shorts. 

“You're too tempting for your own good, Gareki-kun,” Yogi said.

“If I was too tempting, we would have done it way earlier...” Gareki felt the need to deny, ravelling in the warmth Yogi's closeness was providing him with.

“Then I would have ended up in jail, or at least had a mental breakdown as a result of corrupting a minor.”

“Tsk! Don't dramatize. Nobody would care. They have more important matters to attend to on this ship than the sex life of the crew. Besides, I firmly believe Hirato and Tsukitachi are perverts by nature and would probably congratulate you for getting your way with me. Seriously. You worry too much. It's all unimportant either way, 'cause you apparently have the will power of a saint, seeing as it took us three years to be here... I hope you're not going to change your mind. If so, I'd rather you do it now than withdraw after working me up again. Not that you can't, but... I won't lie it's not frustrating after some time.” Gareki admitted quietly.

It was a bit mortifying, showing his willingness like that, but... He doubted Yogi would judge him. He wasn't that kind of person.

“I won't. Just... Eh... I don't want you to think I'm some kind of expert as far as... sex... is concerned? I... Truthfully, I haven't really... Before you, I've kissed with girls... and boys,” he added after a moment. “Not much more, though,” he continued sheepishly. 

Maybe it was stupid, but the thought that he was right made Gareki strangely happy.

“Why would I care? I mean... you already know I haven't had any intimate contact with anyone beside you. We'll just learn what feels good and what doesn't...” he assured, blushing slightly himself.

He wasn't made of stone, even if sometimes he tried to pretend otherwise.  
Yogi's eyes almost sparkled when Gareki focused on them again and he had a suspicion the blond was close to crying. 

'Emotional idiot...' he thought, but a smile threatened to adorn Gareki's lips.

“Gareki-kun! You're so...!” he didn't finish and simply pulled the younger man by the nape, crushing them even closer together.

Gareki wanted to complain that he was being crushed, but after a moment Yogi's hand eased slightly and the touch shifted from simply loving and warm to a more sexual one, the hand on Gareki's hip slowly travelling to settle on his ass and and pushing their hips firmly together. 

It made both of them gasp silently, surprised at how fast the changes in the atmosphere occurred and how little they needed for arousal to spark between them. 

“Let's feel good together, Gareki-kun...” Yogi offered in a low baritone and this time Gareki had to bite his lip to calm himself.

It was all he wanted.

“Let's...” he murmured and leaned down to connect their lips in a slow, intense kiss.

They weren't stopping this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a ridiculously long time but here it is... The smut :D

Getting naked has never been so challenging before. It was something Yogi didn't put much thought into, obviously. Now, with Gareki looking at him so intensely, he couldn't help, but fumble with his shirt, probably resembling a floundering idiot.

 

Admittedly, he didn't think the situation would unfold like it did. All he meant for it to be was a bit of fooling around with Gareki, definitely with no below the belt action involved. But here they were, about to have sex together for the first time.

 

Taking into consideration Gareki's recent words, Yogi really seemed to be a great tease, without any actual intention to come off as such. Yogi was somewhat ashamed that he put so little thought into how all of his advances could make Gareki feel in the long run. That he didn't really take time before to explain why he rejected Gareki when he wanted to move their relationship to another level sexually, despite initiating making out without a second thought. After all, Gareki should know if it was Yogi not being ready mentally or physically to take the next step, or if it was something entirely else. And, truthfully, Yogi had to admit that it wasn't right of him to decide how Gareki thought or felt about that particular matter without discussing it with him. He knew that Gareki was old enough to make his own decisions, just, sometimes, he still seemed _so_ young, for reasons hard to explain, that Yogi's conscience started acting up and made him worry about taking advantage of the boy.

 

But now it was all out in the open. They had both agreed on what they wanted and Gareki was looking at him expectantly, his hands on Yogi's hips. There was no reason to back down.

 

That realization was probably the reason for Yogi's nervous fumbling. There was little he could do to stop it, though...

 

Biting his lip, he tried pulling at the offensive sleeve that got stuck god knew how, becoming more and more desperate to free himself the longer it took him, when he heard a quiet chuckle that could only belong to one person. It made him pause in his endeavour, slightly puzzled by how could his current predicament be funny and not frustrating for the usually collected and logical Gareki. Yet, when he managed to find an angle from which the piece of clothing he was fighting with didn't obscure the view of his boyfriend, the nerves he was overwhelmed with almost immediately quieted down, shifting more into jittery anticipation. Because Gareki's eyes reflected not only his desire for Yogi and amusement at his clumsiness, but also affection. And it all but melted Yogi's heart.

 

It meant that, of course, Gareki was oftentimes irritated by Yogi's different silly antics, but was still ready to accept that they were, most likely, an inseparable part of Yogi.

 

When their eyes met Gareki tried to stifle his chuckling and put on a more serious face, but it didn't matter. Yogi has already seen it. And, thankfully, it gave his confidence a boost that he was very much in need of.

 

“I guess it would be faster if you could help me with the stripping part, huh?” he asked playfully.

 

“My thoughts exactly, Yogi. I have no idea how you have managed until now with no one there to aid you in such a complicated task,” Gareki replied mockingly.

 

In Yogi's perspective, it was astounding how the mood between them could constantly change so fluidly, from serious to charged with desire to playful.

 

He loved it.

 

And as if to confirm his own thoughts, Gareki's hands were on Yogi's body once again, helping him take off that damned shirt and then taking care of his own, throwing the clothes off to the side, leaving them both shirtless, hair ruffled.

 

Yogi's heart was fast to speed up once again taking in the view of Gareki's slim torso with delicately outlined muscles. He had little time to ogle the younger boy, however, as the other seemed to have a goal of getting intimately acquainted with the curvature of Yogi's pectorals and abs.

 

The touch on his skin wasn't as unsure as he expected, but delicate while purposeful. It made Yogi realize that despite of not having done much of sexual nature before, Gareki knew what he wanted to do, or at least, what parts of Yogi he wanted to explore.

 

It might have been daunting for some, but for Yogi Gareki being so forward was strangely reassuring. There was no way he was indeed taking advantage of him, seeing as Gareki was currently the one holding the reigns.

 

It was evident especially when the curious palms quested down Yogi's sides, stopping for a moment to caress protruding hipbones, and slowly resumed their travel to the more sensitive, lower part of Yogi's stomach, just were the almost invisible trail of blond hair found its beginning under his bellybutton. The shiver that run through him at that touch made it certainly difficult to keep himself steady above Gareki. But Yogi's new-found sensitivity was nowhere near as embarrassing as the high-pitched yelp that left his mouth when, without much preamble, Gareki decided to discover what kind of underwear Yogi was clad in, by almost yanking his sweats down his thighs, probably with too much aggression than it was needed, as if the piece of clothing had somehow offended him.

 

Yogi was more than thankful for the fact he preferred boxer briefs that clung to his skin rather tightly, as otherwise, they would be partially tugged off of him as well. Obviously, getting naked was kind of the point, but it was so abrupt he felt a bit startled. And he was supposedly the older one here... The moment thoughts about him being slightly inadequate started creeping into his mind, Gareki let out a noise that was something between a snort and a chortle and Yogi's body froze completely.

 

Was something already wrong with him?

 

He started questioning himself in his head, but not for long, as Gareki woke him up from his short-lived reverie by tugging at the elastic band of his underwear, the sound of the material snapping against Yogi's skin and the slight sting of it catching his immediate attention, making him actually look at Gareki's expression.

 

It was a mix of mirth and incredulity. The cause behind it became evident the moment Gareki once again pulled at the boxer briefs, this time with more delicacy.

 

“Can't really say I didn't see it coming, but still... it's somewhat surreal. Because, really, how am I supposed to take what we're doing seriously when I see Nyanperona snuggling your crotch, Yogi? Jesus... It's like... directly on your dick. And it's staring... This isn't normal,” Gareki stated, rather mindlessly continuing to tug at the elastic.

 

And all that while Yogi found himself in a serious conflict.

 

Why? Because while he did love Nyanperona with all his heart, which he is sure Gareki has known about from the very beginning of their acquaintance, he did feel slightly embarrassed to be seen in such underwear now that Gareki had so plainly pointed it out. Taking their situation into account, of course. Surely, Nyanperona was cute, lovely and funny and endearing and... Yeah... it couldn't be called sexy no matter from what angle Yogi tried to look at it.

 

The blush that adorned Yogi's cheekbones was all the more mortifying when he realized that Gareki's careful caresses had worked him up into a half-hard state and that meant the material of the underwear was stretched at the front and Nyanperona was exactly there and...

 

Somebody should just kill him... He was not fit for that kind of thing. He didn't even have to try hard to be awkward and silly. And so idiotically _not_ sexy when being alluring should be one of his main objectives.

 

He grimaced at his own lack of sex appeal.

 

“Well, I guess for the sake of my sanity we just have to get rid of it. The faster, the better. It's not like you'll need it,” Gareki added as if in an afterthought.

 

He was fast to try proceeding with the announced removal of Nyanperona decorated boxer briefs from Yogi's persona, yet was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

 

Gareki wasn't the only one surprised at that action. Yogi himself wasn't sure why his body was faster than his brain and his eyes jumped frantically from the hands on his still clothed hips to Gareki's suddenly questioning eyes.

 

What was this strange situation again?

 

Wasn't Yogi okay with Gareki's forwardness just moments ago?

 

“Ah...” was the only sound that first left his mouth instead of any kind of explanation.

 

“Yogi?” Gareki inquired, confusion clearly painting itself on his face.

 

“Ah... Well, I...” Yogi couldn't decide if awkward silence was better then the awkwardness he would feel after explaining the most probable reasoning behind his sudden hesitation.

 

“If you're just going to gape like a fish it won't help me understand what's still bothering you. And I don't especially fancy you looming over me in this ridiculous underwear if it's just cold air and silence between us. Even though your abs are sexy, Nyanperona kinda detracts from your sexiness, you know?”

 

Yogi couldn't stop himself from grimacing again at Gareki's remark. Way to smother the almost already non-existing leftovers of his confidence. Not that it was Gareki's actual aim, just his normal snarky self...

 

“Well?” Gareki prompted again.

 

When Yogi convinced himself he should actually look at his boyfriend, no matter how it made his stomach feel funny, he realized, one more time, his nerves seemed to affect Gareki as well. It's not like he was in it himself, right?

 

But, from the two of them, despite being younger, Gareki could be so composed and adult-like... Yet, reaching back, it often was Gareki's skill of masking his feelings and determination to be taken seriously, to be considered useful and strong, not a weak obstacle that fuelled him on, that could fool people to see what he wanted them to see.

 

And if he knew all that about Gareki, he was as open a book to him. Thinking about it, was there really a point in trying to save his pride or bother trying to look cool and calm when Gareki knew Yogi's real self all too good already?

 

He could always work on being more sexy in the future... hopefully.

 

Besides, Gareki was one to appreciate truthfulness.

 

“It's just... I'm such a fool in front of you, while I wanted to show you my best side while being with you like this and... I just want it to be worth remembering, you know? And here I am putting you off with the least sexy underwear even before we could seriously start anything... I know it's silly. It's juts underwear, but.... what if I really do something even more stupid? If I'll make you feel uncomfortable? If you won't like what we're doing? What if I'm terrible at sex to begin with?”

 

It all poured out of him, a stream of words, a list of uncertainties that were the core of the problem. Maybe he shouldn't really voice all of them, but... it was all true.

 

The possibility of disappointing Gareki was hard to bear with.

 

He just gazed at the marvellous raven haired boy under him and could hardly understand how they have even come this far together to begin with...

 

“You... I really don't know what to do with you... Haven't we decided that we both don't know from experience what we're doing and that we'll just go with it and see what's okay and what isn't? Doesn't it imply that we're bound to make some mistakes? If you angst over it so soon into the game, what about me? Can't we just... Can't we just stop agonizing about what _could_ happen and actually _let_ it happen in the first place? For your information, Nyanperona is completely ridiculous, but it still...” Gareki paused for a second, as if unsure if it was okay to say what he wanted, but decided he wasn't going to look for better words in the end, “it still didn't kill my boner, really. And if Nyanperona on your crotch didn't, I don't think there is much that could, unless you knee me in the crotch in the process, but that's kind of... understandable, right? Also, before Nyanperona was even in the equation, it was already going into a good direction,” Gareki huffed.

 

It could make him look slightly irritated, however, Yogi knew it was simply one of the tricks to deal with Gareki's own attacks of embarrassment.

 

Yogi just let out his breath slowly, let go of his bottom lip he has been worrying over.

 

“Well, I sure hope I won't ever do something so potentially painful,” he admitted, squeezing Gareki's wrist that he haven't previously let go off.

 

“We good?” Gareki asked.

 

“Yeah... We're goo-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Gareki has already resumed kissing him and Yogi thought there was no room for objections. Not that he needed any this time around.

 

The heat of Gareki's mouth on his was addicting and it was in no time that the atmosphere was back to sexually charged, the sound of accelerated breathing and slickness of their lips and tongues meeting again and again filling the room.

 

Halfway into the passionate lip-lock they started grinding against each other slowly and the pressure and friction got them both gasping at first. But it didn't take long for frustration at the layers of clothing still separating their skin from touching completely to bubble.

 

Yogi's trousers, pushed half down his thighs and until now constricting his movement, were the first victim, to be followed by Gareki's thin shorts—to Yogi's internal satisfaction, they have even managed to take them off without unnecessary trouble.

 

And then they were staring at each other, cheekbones tinted delicately with the redness of exertion and building arousal, light tremors coursing through their bodies each time they shifted.

 

Yogi's gaze wandered down Gareki's figure to rest on his hips and he understood very well how something seemingly insignificant could become the main focus, because the way Gareki looked clad in those boxer briefs, the simple black accentuating the colour of his fair skin, the tightness showing off how slim were Gareki's hips...

 

Of course he couldn't help but notice the tell-tale bulge speaking of Gareki's excitement. Not that he was faring much better...

 

Yogi would probably look at Gareki for an indecent amount of time, but his boyfriend had other ideas, one of them locking his thighs around Yogi hips and lifting his lower half from the mattress, getting their dicks to rub harder against each other through the flimsy coverage of underwear, to remind Yogi he was still there and ready to continue. More than ready...

 

They both hissed at the contact and Yogi clutched at Gareki's hips to keep him close.

 

“Yogi...” Gareki whined. “We need to get naked, like... now. Just...” he huffed again, squirming, and started tugging at his own boxers.

 

Yogi could only look, entranced, how the last barrier obstructing his view of Gareki's bare flesh was disposed off. He gulped audibly at the sight of Gareki's dick right in front of him, spiking his own arousal. He unconsciously wetted his lips with his tongue, thinking how desirable Gareki was like this. He didn't think much before moving his hand to touch, but was sopped halfway from its target.

 

“Don't you dare touch me without losing what's left of your own clothes first,” he warned in a low tone and Yogi's brows rose at his facial expression, a smile threatening to grace the blond's face.

 

The embarrassment was plaint to see despite the threatening voice Gareki used. Apparently, it was somewhat nerve-wracking to be the only one in the nude, even if it was by Gareki's own doing. It was only fair to follow Gareki's example and Yogi did exactly that, letting the Nyanperona adorned boxer briefs sail through the air and onto the floor.

 

Now they were equal in their vulnerability.

 

The tension that ensued had them motionless for a moment, their eyes locked at first, only to start shamelessly roaming around their partner's body to take in the display they offered to each other.

 

Gareki broke the spell by turning his head to the side, tendons in his neck straining beautifully, one hand on the sheets, the other on Yogi's forearm. He wasn't looking at Yogi when he spoke.

 

“I want you to touch me,” he confessed and there was no way Yogi would misunderstand what he meant exactly, as Gareki spread his legs in a shy invitation and plea.

 

There was no way he could refuse such an open encouragement, especially as he knew it required a lot of courage of Gareki.

 

And so he took a steadying breath and let his palm settle on Gareki's stomach, trembling lightly under the tentative touch. He caressed the delicate, but firm skin of his lover's underbelly, pressing and tracing silly patterns. He acquainted himself with the coarseness of the thin line of black hair that led him to Gareki's awaiting erection.

 

He didn't want to be a tease again, nor was he eager himself to wait longer than necessary for something they both wanted. That's why his fingers carefully closed around Gareki, sliding over the hardened, hot flesh.

 

It caused Gareki to buck into Yogi's fist, a weak groan leaving his throat.

 

It was thrilling... But, at this point, Yogi vaguely thought anything that Gareki was about to do would appeal to him.

 

The weight in his hand was a pleasant burn and he wondered what other reactions he could draw out of Gareki. He yearned to make him feel good.

 

“Okay?” he asked first, not willing to unconsciously bring any discomfort to the exquisite being underneath him.

 

Gareki huffed like an angry bull, catching Yogi's eyes, his own only narrow slits.

 

“Do you really need t-to ask, idiot? What do you think?” he drawled out.

 

He was like an angry, bristling cat, yet Yogi knew better... this time, at least. He denied showing being even the slightest bit overwhelmed.

 

Some part of Yogi took it as a challenge to show Gareki that, in front of him, there was no place for acting.

 

“Okay, okay... Just, don't want to hurt you. So... tell me when it's uncomfortable, or when I do something wrong, or... if you want me to do something, lik-”

 

“I get it! I get it... Can you please just... Move your hand or something? I can't...” Gareki interrupted him impatiently, cutting himself off, grimacing at the hint of desperation in his voice.

 

“Y-yeah,” Yogi nodded.

 

Gareki's lower than normal tone did things to Yogi he couldn't comprehend. And so he threw himself like a madman into pleasuring Gareki to the best of his abilities, just to hear more of that alluring tremor in his voice, feel and see the shudders and flexing of his muscles.

 

He was so focused on making sure Gareki felt good, for a moment he stopped thinking about his own needs, but only until Gareki's hand didn't find its way onto Yogi's own aching member, immediately putting a halt to all of Yogi's ministrations.

 

“Gareki...” the whine he emitted had his face burning, but he couldn't care long about it, because Gareki was pushing Yogi closer, spurring him on to flush their hips closer still and unabashedly aligning their dicks together and guiding his own and Yogi's bigger hand to stroke them like that.

 

The potentially embarrassing sounds of pleasure became unimportant in the face of the pleasure that flooded Yogi's senses. And he was sure, by the looks of it, Gareki was certainly enjoying himself as well.

 

It was madness―pure madness―that something so simple could alight his nerves on fire.

 

And the intimacy of it... Having Gareki so close to him, seeing each other so vulnerable...

 

The pressure was slowly building and he realized that he wouldn't need much longer to just finish like that, with Gareki's legs locked around his sides, their erections sliding against each other with delicious friction.

 

But did they both want it to end like that?

 

“G-gareki? Do you... do you want us to... finish like that?” he managed to ask breathlessly, astonished at his own ability to form words.

 

Gareki needed a moment to focus his eyes on Yogi's face, chest heaving, lips wet.

 

It took all of Yogi's self-control not to resume their frantic grinding.

 

“I... N-no. I want to... Shit!” he cursed, visibly straining himself to keep still just for a moment longer. “I want you to... fuck me,” he said, colouring red instantly at such a bold and somewhat crude admittance, simultaneously offering himself to Yogi.

 

The bluntness of Gareki's words caused an intense desire to constrict Yogi's lower belly. It must have been difficult to say that to Yogi while looking at him stubbornly, as the storm of emotions flashing in Gareki's eyes was more intense than ever.

 

“God... You're so... I love you so much, Gareki!” Yogi exclaimed wholeheartedly, claiming Gareki's lips in another kiss, probably with a little too much enthusiasm, seeing as it leaved the boy panting harshly.

 

Just... what was the best way of going around what they wanted to do? Did Gareki have his own vision or should he just...

 

“H-how do you want to do it?” Yogi decided to ask, yet he would prefer to sound a little bit more certain.

 

Better ask then be sorry, though... Besides, wasn't it best to decide on things like that together when they still didn't know each other's preferences?

 

Gareki just looked at him, completely blank for a moment, his brows drawn together, as if he couldn't fathom what was it that Yogi was asking him exactly.

 

“I... ugh... didn't really think about it in... in details before,” he almost whispered.

 

Was he ashamed or...? Not that he should, but... It was Gareki. His pride was certainly well developed and not knowing something could prove to be very annoying, sometimes to the point he was even angry at himself for it.

 

Yogi refused to let him feel like that. They were supposed to learn and enjoy it, and it should apply to them both, not only Yogi.

 

They would just have to figure it out. He was sure they both had some knowledge about what they wanted to happen―otherwise Yogi would adamantly refuse trying anything of that matter and Gareki was bound to have read about sex before, most likely quite extensively―it was the actual experience they didn't have, hence, uncertainty as to with which of the possibilities to proceed with.

 

“Umm... do you... want us to face each other or... would you rather we do it from b-behind? Or maybe...” he trailed off, begging his heart wouldn't explode in the meantime, because his brain had him imagining how Gareki could look in all the positions that came at once to his head and...

 

Gareki was probably in a similar situation, hesitant and aroused all at the same time.

 

“I... Just stay as we are now? Y-yeah. On my back. And... Okay?” Gareki faltered for a brief moment. “There is stuff in the nightstand's drawer that we'll need...” he added, making no move to get it himself, though, admittedly, it would be rather difficult, as Yogi was partially sitting on him.

 

“Umm... Okay,” Yogi agreed and shuffled around, opening the indicated drawer and, with hot cheeks and a final, burning realization that he was going to have sex with Gareki, took out a bottle of what was obviously lube and a string of condoms.

 

He refused to wonder how Gareki got into possession of that, because it might have involved people and incidents he'd rather not be yet aware of.

 

Their eyes irrevocably landed on the two items and then gravitated towards each other.

 

“Do you... need me to do it, or you'd rather... yourself?” Yogi asked, knowing he was ridiculously vague, so, as a means of clarification he shook the bottle he was holding.

 

Gareki's eyes partially widened at that.

 

“Not happening! No way am I gonna do _that_ in front of you, idiot!” he  chastised him.

 

At first Yogi didn't understand what caused such a violent reaction, but then if he were to, in any way, touch himself in front of Gareki... That would be... Yeah, it was surely something different and... ugh... sexy? But also, strangely enough, seemed much more advanced than Gareki touching him, so... that had to be it...

 

“Then... I'll... Let me...” Yogi gesticulated unintelligibly, opening the cap with a loud pop and getting back between Gareki's thighs, the boy observing him like a hawk.

 

He went about coating his fingers with the clear substance, his heart accelerating wildly at what he was about to do. Then he pondered whether they should change their position a bit for it to be easier...

 

“Gareki, can you, perhaps... draw your legs up a bit and, ugh, plant them on the mattress? It's going to be e-”

 

“I get it!” the raven haired boy clipped, making a bit more place for Gareki, his legs automatically wider apart, and Yogi tried not to stare too obviously, but it wasn't easy, especially as he, well, he needed to see what he was going to do, right?

 

Before allowing Yogi to continue, Gareki reached out behind himself and caught a pillow that he then wiggled under his bottom, daring Yogi with an almost venomous glare to comment upon it.

 

Thankfully, he wasn't that stupid. Firstly, it seemed it should help and, also, it gave him a better view of Gareki's private parts and it got him almost salivating like a horny moron, that he probably was by now...

 

“G-get on with it,” was all that Gareki said, finally.

 

Yogi simply nodded without words and took hold of Gareki's right hip to steady them, his right hand―trembling the slightest bit―inching closer to Gareki's ass, but both off them didn't mention it aloud.

 

Yogi was glad.

 

He was also trying hard to compose himself, but mostly failed.

 

He send one last look at Gareki and, seeing no objections, allowed himself to touch him. Gareki shivered, but didn't stop him, so he took it as a green light to continue.

 

From then on everything seemed almost abstract. He knew exactly what was happening, but also didn't. There were so many things swimming through his head, and so many sensations, that it was hard to focus, but he tried his best to observe Gareki's reactions.

 

The boy was struggling not to make too much noise, but it was almost impossible. Besides, even if Gareki bit back his, not all that loud, whines and groans, there was still the squelchy sound of lube and Yogi's fingers shifting, sliding inside him and stretching him carefully... Their panting sounded muffled, but for all Yogi knew it could be comically loud with how focused he tried to be on other things, like the warmth and softness of Gareki around his fingers, the whiteness of the teeth worrying his lower lips and the expression of his face that changed depending on the way his fingers shifted inside him.

 

Yogi was dying to already be inside Gareki, to finally make him his, but he didn't want to rush, to make it painful.

 

“Y-yogi! It's enough... enough. I'm good, so...”

 

“Sure?” he inquired.

 

“Yes, I'm sure!” Gareki hissed with a hint of irritation. “Are you doing it on purpose, idiot? No... no more teasing,” he growled.

 

Well, Yogi wasn't going to argue more than it was necessary.

 

“If you're sure...” he agreed, slipping his fingers out and thoughtlessly wiping them on the sheets.

 

With a new rush of anticipation he tore off one of the foiled packages and after a few tries opened it with his sweaty fingers.

 

He didn't dare gazing at Gareki while he made sure the condom was properly on and coated it additionally with more lube for good measure. At this point his own touch on his member was sickeningly pleasurable, but he didn't let it distract him for too long.

 

Moment later he was lifting Gareki's hips for a possibly better angle, pausing at his entrance.

 

“Can I...?” Yogi started and Gareki's expression would be priceless if not directed at Yogi.

 

“Yes!” it was an outcry of slowly building sexual frustration, Yogi suspected, definitely not begging of any form. More like a demand.

 

He could only make sure it was fulfilled.

 

His hips pushed forward and then they were both gasping for air and Yogi's brain must have short-circuited, because he blearily remembered being able to maintain only enough of self-restraint not to bury himself completely inside of that heat, without giving Gareki some time to adjust to the feeling of intrusion.

 

On a certain level he registered he was probably enjoying it much more than Gareki at the beginning, but it was a feat to stop himself from simply satisfying the burning need to move without much thought and just basic instinct spurring him on.

 

He managed to slow down, though, and help Gareki readjust his position a little, to a more comfortable one―to ease the strain on his body a little―and then he resumed the motion of his hips, aiming to find such a pace and angle that would make Gareki enjoy himself just a little bit more, to make him be that little bit more loud if possible...

 

And when he struck just right Gareki tightened around him, body straining, arms clutching at Yogi's back, legs finding purchase around his hips, his adam's apple bobbing frantically and his eyes glazing over in pleasure... It was more than worth the effort of at least partially keeping himself together.

 

Even if it was impossible to make the entire experience mind-blowingly good for Gareki, he hoped those sudden sparks of intense pleasure would imprint themselves in his boyfriends mind and body.

 

“G-gareki... S'good,” Yogi mumbled, burying his face close to Gareki's ear, breathing in his scent, intensified by their exertion.

 

Gareki didn't answer him verbally, but kissed him sloppily on the neck, hot air fanning over it, drawing out the moan that fell from Yogi's mouth at the increasing speed of his own thrusts and the heat building in his core, the sparkles of current running up and down his spine and curling his toes...

 

He could feel he was close to release, so so close... It was almost in his grasp, but... he knew that, while Gareki definitely felt good, he wasn't as far gone as him and... It was impossible for him to slow down now, though.

 

The second his gaze travelled to the where his member was sliding in and out of Gareki, he was done for. The sight combined with the actual sensation of burying himself deep in Gareki made his orgasm hit him like a brick. He tensed and trembled violently, a half-formed moan spilling from his lips, hips bucking without him actually taking note of it.

 

The next few seconds, or minutes―he couldn't really tell―were spend on Yogi trying to regain his breath and at least part of his senses. Then it dawned on him that he was the one wallowing in post-orgasmic bliss, while Gareki was still trapped underneath him partially, probably not even having found his own release yet.

 

Shame struck Yogi like a knife in the heart, and he expected to be faced with disappointment mixed with irritation, but Gareki's face shown none of that; or at least it wasn't blatantly obvious.

 

Gareki was still breathing fast, face and part of chest with a faint flush covering them, his eyes boring into Yogi's the moment he caught the older boys gaze. His lips were parted and Yogi was instantly drawn to them.

 

The kiss was languid and Yogi yearned to just keep kissing Gareki, but he reminded himself they weren't really finished, right?

 

He nuzzled Gareki's sweaty neck, feeling the delicate shiver it resulted in, and couldn't help himself but smile, his heart swelling with affection, because... Gareki was his to pleasure, no matter if he hadn't had previous experience and if he had to practice to make Gareki be just as satisfied as _he_ was feeling.

 

“Do you want me to help you finish?” he whispered tentatively into his lover's ear.

 

Gareki stiffened for a moment, but was fast to relax again, his legs falling from around Yogi, one of his hands taking to caressing lazily Yogi's spine.

 

“You don't have to,” he said simply and Yogi raised his head in surprise.

 

“But, you didn't...” he argued.

 

Gareki rolled his eyes and pinched Yogi's side, making him jump slightly.

 

“Well, I think I would know if I did or not, don't you think?” he pointed out without any anger in his voice. “Besides, the mess on my stomach should be proof enough, huh?” he added, which made Yogi's head snap down to stare at the wetness on Gareki's skin that certainly wasn't sweat or saliva, or Yogi's cum for that matter.

 

How could that happen?

 

Ah, well, technically he knew _how_ , but...

 

“Jesus... Stop thinking so intensely just right after sex, or you're going to faint or something... I wasn't really that far behind you, you know... I just... kinda...” he shut his mouth, probably deciding whether he should say it or not. “At the end, you were... you were really _hot_ when you came and I just... finished myself off with my hand. Didn't take more than a few s-” he stopped and cringed. “Why the heck am I even telling you this? You finished, I came, end of story. It was good, so stop panicking and let me rest. My hips are already starting to feel it...” he grumbled more to himself than to Yogi, really, and the blond smiled uncontrollably.

 

 _His_ Gareki indeed―with all his snark and bite. Just that now he knew about a different side of him. One that they have let each other discover together.

 


End file.
